Cursed crew/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Cursed crew. Images are largely taken from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (CotBP). Hector Barbossa Bo'sun Clubba Image:Clubba.jpg| Image:TakeaWalk1.jpg| Dog Ear Image:Dog Ear.jpg| Image:Clubba.jpg| Grapple Screenshots Image:Pirates arriving at Port Royal.png| Image:Grapple.jpg| Image:Elizabethskeleton.jpg| Image:TheFrench8.jpg| Image:EatCake3.jpg|"What would you pick to eat first? I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes." Image:EatCake4.jpg|"I was thinking cake." Image:EatCake6.jpg| Image:EatCake7.jpg| Image:EatCake8.jpg| Image:EatCake11.jpg|"You got me." Image:EatCake12.jpg|"I'll choose." Promotional images Image:Grapple concept.jpg| Image:CursedGrappleConcept.jpg| Jack the Monkey Jacoby Screenshots Image:Jacoby.jpg| Image:CotBPCursedcrewplayingaccordionandviolin.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 7.png| Image:Jacoby in Isla de Muerta.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 18.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 26.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 27.png| Promotional images Image:Jacoby cursed.jpg| Image:CursedJacobyConcept.jpg| Image:JacobyPromo.jpg| Koehler Screenshots Image:Koehler.jpg| Image:Koehler.JPG| Promotional images Image:COTBPDVDLeafletPromos.jpg| Image:Koehler cave.jpg| Image:SkeletalKoehlerConcept.jpg| Image:CursedKoehlerConcept2.jpg| Mallot Promotional images Image:Mallot movie COTBP.jpg| Image:Mallot cursed.png| Image:CursedMallotConcept.jpg| Monk Screenshots Image:Monk.jpg| Nipperkin Screenshots Image:Nipperkin.png| Image:Nipperkin - Underwater March.jpg| Promotional images Image:Nipperkin cursed.jpg | Image:CursedNipperkinConcept.jpg| Scratch Screenshots Image:Scratch2.jpg| Twigg Screenshots Image:Twigg.jpg| Image:Twigg Cursed.jpg|Twigg cursed Image:Twigg2.jpg|Twigg after the curse is lifted. Promotional images Image:CursedTwiggConcept.jpg| Image:SkeletalTwiggConcept.jpg| Weatherby Screenshots Image:WeatherbyPirate.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 25.png| Group images ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:Pirates arriving at Port Royal.png|The crew arriving to Port Royal. Image:Pirates attack.png| Image:CotBPPintelandRagettiFirstAppear.jpg|Pintel and Ragetti. Image:Twigg Koehler.jpg|Twigg and Koehler. Image:Cursedcrew.PNG| Image:Why.jpg|Hector Barbossa with his crew. Image:BP crew raid.jpg|"Elizabeth Turner" aboard the ''Black Pearl. Image:CotBPBarbossaasksElizabethforMedallion.jpg|Barbossa asking Elizabeth for the Medallion. Image:Elizabeth Barbossa COTBP.PNG| Image:CotBPCursedcrewplayingaccordionandviolin.jpg| Image:CotBPCursedcrewTwiggKoehlerturningcapstan.jpg|Twigg and Koehler turning the capstan. Image:CotBPCursedcrewhammering.jpg| Image:CotBPCursedcrewPintelandRagettingswabbingdeck.jpg|Ragetti and Pintel swabbing the deck. Image:CotBPTheMoonlightshowsusforwhatweare.jpg| Image:Cursed pirates.jpg|The cursed crew standing in the moonlight. Image:Skeleton Crew.jpg|The cursed crew laughs. Image:Liz&crew.jpg| Image:ItsBegun17.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP6.jpg|The crew at the caves of Isla de Muerta. Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP10.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP11.jpg| Image:IMG 0312.png| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP12.jpg| Image:TreasureofCortes2.jpg| Image:TreasureofCortes3.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP13.jpg Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP14.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP15.jpg| Image:COTBPJackConfrontedbyCursedCrew.jpg|The crew with their old captain Jack Sparrow. Image:TheFrench4.jpg| Image:TheFrench8.jpg| Image:TheFrench9.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossafirstseesJack1.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossafirstseesJack2.jpg| Image:Jack Isla De Muerta COTBP.jpg| Image:Pirates, captain Barbossa and Jack Sparrow in the cave.jpg| Image:Jack Barbossa Black Pearl COTBP.jpg|Barbossa and Jack aboard the Pearl. Image:Barbossa pursuit CotBP.jpg|Barbossa's crew pursuing the Interceptor. Image:CotBPBarbossapullingoutsword.jpg|Barbossa shortly before the attack. Image:CotBPBarbossawalksadmistbattle.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaBloominCockroaches.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossawalkingtowardsfallingMast.jpg| Image:Cursed Crewman with Musketoon.jpg| Image:CotBPPreparingtoboardInterceptor.jpg| Image:CotBPKohlerTwiggboardingtheInterceptor.jpg|Koehler and Twigg boarding the Interceptor. Image:CotBPWenamedthemonkeyJack.jpg|Barbossa and Jack after retrieving the medallion. Image:WillNegotiatesCotBP.jpg|Will Turner confronts the crew. Image:CotBPCursedcrewforcingElizabethtowalk.jpg| Image:Elizabeth valk the plank 6.jpg|The crew forcing Elizabeth to walk the plank. Image:CotBPBarbossaBythePowersWherebeJacksPistol.jpg|Barbossa before marooning Jack again. Image:CotBPBarbossaordersBringhim.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossapreparestokillWill.jpg| Image:CotBPJackappearsamongBarbscrew1.jpg| Image:CotBPJackappearsamongBarbscrew2.jpg| Image:CotBPJackinformingBarbossaofHMSDauntless.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP20.jpg|Jack and Barbossa negotiating Image:CotBPJackKilltheWhelp.jpg| Image:Jack Barbossa Isla De Muerta COTBP.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP21.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP22.jpg|"Gents. Take a walk." Image:TakeaWalk1.jpg| Image:TakeaWalk4.jpg| Image:Cursed Crew Underwater March.jpg|The crew underwater Image:Cursed Crew Underwater March2.jpg| Image:Cursed Crew Underwater March3.jpg| Image:Crew underwater.png| Image:CotBPSkeletonsclimbingDauntlessanchor.jpg| Image:CotBPCursedPintelaimingpistolatGillette.jpg| Image:CotBPGilletteOfficersandSailorsfightingCursedPirates.JPG|The cursed pirates fighting the Dauntless crew. Image:CotBPCursedcrewDauntlessmassacre.jpg| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP26.jpg| Image:Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_4.png| Image:EatCake3.jpg| Image:CotBPCursedPiratesaskingWhatwasthat.jpg| Image:CotBPCursedPiratesLookingupwhereElizabeth.jpg| Image:FightonboardDauntless.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 18.png| Image:CotBPCursedpirateslookingaround.jpg| Image:Grapple and Mallot.jpg| Image:Combat aspirant.jpg| Image:Battle ship.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 23.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 26.png| Image:CotBPCursedcrewlifted1.jpg| Image:CotBPCursedcrewlifted2.jpg| Image:CotBPPintelandRagettiParley.jpg| Image:CotBPTwiggasNavysaysHuzzah.jpg| Image:ImmortalJack3.jpg| Promotional images Image:POTC1TakeaWalkConcept.jpg|"Take a walk" concept art Image:Cursed crew concept art.JPG| Image:Barbossa Crew.jpg|Barbossa and his crew Image:67393810.jpg| Image:Pearl rowers.jpg| Image:PintelTalkingtoBosunAboutLizPromo.jpg| Image:Lizcoin.jpg| Image:Elizabeth on the Black Pearl 5.jpg| Image:666592813-1-.jpg| Image:BarbossaBrazil.jpg| Image:TCotBP promo.jpg| Image:HBDuringInterceptorBattlePromo.jpg| Image:Toghe.jpg| Image:Elizabeth valk the plank 3.jpg|The crew forces Elizabeth to walk the plank. Image:Captain Barbossa and his crew.jpg| Image:Pirate cave.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaWillJackIsladeMuertaPromo.jpg| Image:P1_Battle.jpg| Image:Barj.JPG| Miscellaneous Image:WasIstWas.jpg|The cursed crew on the cover of WAS IST WAS band 71 Piraten. Image:LegoPotC8.jpg|The crew underwater in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. Image:CursedCrewLego.jpg|The crew marching to the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] in Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. Image:Calico Jack flag.png|The first Jolly Roger of the cursed crew. Image:Edward England flag.gif|The second Jolly Roger of the cursed crew, used after Barbossa's first death. Image:Fantasmic pirates.jpg|Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, and the cursed crew aboard the Sailing Ship Columbia in Fantasmic!. Category:Galleries